dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Tips and Tricks
Here is a list of tips, tricks, secrets, and interesting facts that can help you in the game to survive and thrive. Feel free to add any glitches, tricks, and tips of your own that can help out others. Time * Each day in the game is about 3 minutes in real time, so it takes about 1 hour and 15 minutes to reach day 25 and about 5 hours to reach day 100. ** A full, 24-hour day is equal to about 480 in-game days. * If you want to elder every dinosaur in the game, not including skins, it would take roughly 2 days, 20 hours, and 12 minutes, about 68 hours and 12 minutes or 4,080 minutes. This time does not include the time it takes to change dinosaurs, going to menu, or dying and having to start all over growing your dinosaur. Statistics * Most skins only change the appearance of the dinosaur. Some also change the stats and add abilities to the dinosaur. Examples are (not including skins that can use glitches to get buffs like Stretchy Titanosaurus): Kaiju Sauroposeidon(has half its original health and can fly), Kaiju Titanosaurus(can swim faster, has no oxygen, and no thirst), Fantasy Quetzalcoatlus(can pick up bigger dinosaurs), Leviathan Shastasaurus(more defense points), Sea Master Mosasaurus(less defense more speed), Aurora Borealis Thalassomedon(less health), Dodo Avimimus(is herbivore instead of omnivore), Mail Runner Ornithomimus(more speed), Speed Demon Ornithomimus(more speed), Pirate Ship Thalassomedon(more speed), and Fossil Mosasaurus(less defense). Growth * The Growth Rate Multiplier of a dinosaur shows how long it takes for your dinosaur to grow to an elder. The equation to find out how long it takes is t = 60m * g, with t standing for the total time and g standing for the GRM and 60m being equal to 60 minutes or 1 hour. For example, a Tyrannosaurus rex will be elder in about one hour with a GRM of 1, while a Barosaurus will be elder in about three hours with a GRM of 3 and a Triceratops will be elder in about 48 minutes with a GRM of 0.8. * The health and damage of a dinosaur are 6 times more than babies stats while an elder. for instance, a Barosaurus baby stats is 750 health and 65 damage and elder stats is 4500 health and 390 damage. 390/6=65 and 4500/6=750 Farming * The best dinosaur for DNA farming is the Barosaurus which earns 75 DNA every day after day 25. With each day being about 3 minutes, in 1 hour you can earn 1,500 DNA. ** It takes 3 hours to elder a Barosaurus from baby to adult. in this time, you will have earned 3,960 DNA. Should you continue growing it to day 300, you will have earned 21,960 total DNA. Continuing to day 1260, you will have earned a total 89,460 DNA. ** In order to earn over 100,000 DNA using a Barosaurus, you will have to grow all the way to day 1,460 to earn 108,960 DNA. this is equal to playing about 70 hours or 2.91667 days. * Similarly, In order to earn over 1 million DNA, you will have to grow it till day 14,060 to earn 1,053,960 DNA. This will equal a total play time of 700 hours or 29.1667 days. Hiding * You can hide from underwater attackers by swimming through a hole that leads to the underside of the map. It's useful for small water dinos when they're being chased. Glitches * There is a glitch in which you lay an egg but it doesn't appear. The egg stays inside your dino's body, which you can see by zooming almost all the way in. By pressing and then , you starting climbing vertically in the air. You stay there unless you move or zoom in. If you have an egg stuck inside your body but can't do this glitch, try climbing up a hill and glitching then. * (Patched) There is a speed glitch that can be used with many different dinosaur skins, most notably with the Stretchy Titanosaurus. You can do this by zooming in to first person view and then pressing W and D and the space bar. Others can only go really fast in water. Examples are the Sauroposeidon plush and Deep Jungle Triceratops. To do this is the same as said before except you must be in deep water and it only works for juvenile and adult growth stages. * If a player makes a nest in a confined space (like a small tunnel), some dinosaurs may fall through the map, leading many to drown. * There is a serious glitch that when spawning makes the selected dinosaur go under the map and lose 2/3 health and be in combat, which leads to drowning if the dinosaur does not have much oxygen. * If you go to Main Map, get your daily DNA, and go back to Default Map, you'll be given 250 DNA instead of 100. * There is an instant elder/adult Triceratops glitch. Although Chicken presumed he patched it, it still exists. Miscellaneous * If you hold as any creature that can swim properly, against a ceiling, and menu at the same time. You end out inside the wall. * If you get a Barosaurus's head in a wall, press . You can see through the wall. * If you jump off a tall hill and hit to sleep in mid-air, you will appear to be floating. *If you press it will activate AOE (Area of Effect) and it will damage any dinosaur within your range. This is very useful in combat. However, it will deal less damage than normal attack. Category:Gameplay